Series One
"It's always the little lies that get us in the end." - Slogan Series One of Little Lies consists of 8 episodes. The series takes place after the events of "The Real World" in Veritas. It is set in 2013. The first episode was released on the 5th June 2014 and as of early 2015 no further episodes have yet been planned for production. But as of August 2015, a remake of the pilot or a second episode are being considered. Overview After Audrey killed the man who murdered Jordan Crocker, she and Robin discover they are related, an old friend Paul Stainer comes back into Robin's life, Claire Colbourne makes things more difficult for the police and Audrey dives into her family's past to find answers with the help of Alexandra Nelson and Sarah Kyle. Main Plot Lines *The arrival of new D.C.I. Audrey Anderson. *Robin running into Paul Stainer after almost a year. *Amanda Crocker resurfacing in Glasgow after fleeing Kelton. *Audrey and Robin discovering they are related and Audrey dives into her family's past to find answers. *Robin's new friendship with David Rankin. *William Harwood begins his career as a Detective Constable. Characters Main Characters *Detective Inspector. Robin Leishman (8/8 episodes) *Detective Chief Inspector. Audrey Anderson (8/8 episodes) *Dr. Alexandra Nelson (7/8 episodes) *Detective Constable. William Harwood (6/8 episodes) *Chief Superintendent. Matthew Weir (8/8 episodes) *Dr. Sarah Kyle (8/8 episodes) Recurring Characters *Claire Colbourne (5/8 episodes) *David Rankin (4/8 episodes) *Paul Stainer (4/8 episodes) *Annie Shields (4/8 episodes) *Detective Superintendent. Ephraim Leishman (3/8 episodes) *Christina Marshall (3/8 episodes) *Helen Leishman (2/8 episodes) *Samuel McKay (2/8 episodes) *Mary McFarlane (2/8 episodes) *Martha MacAlister (2/8 episodes) *First Minister Marion Hamilton (2/8 episodes) *Amanda Crocker (2/8 episodes) *Hugh Kincaid (2/8 episodes) *John Anderson (2/8 episodes) Minor Characters *Detective Chief Inspector Alan Moffat (1/8 episodes) *Nathan Rush (1/8 episodes) *Jordan Crocker (1/8 episodes) *Olivia MacAlister (1/8 episodes) *Andrew Hamilton (1/8 episodes) Episode List 1.01 "The New Girl " The new DCI, Audrey Anderson arrives for her first day and meets both her new Boss, Chief Supt. Matthew Weir and her new partner, DI Robin Leishman. Her first case as DCI is the continuing investigation of two murders in the Chryston area. When investigating Anderson and Leishman are attacked by the killer along the Strathkelvin Railway Path resulting in the killer being killed himself by Anderson. Later the case is linked with the murder of local star, Jordan Crocker and Anderson and Leishman discover they are related by blood and are cousins. 1.02 "You Again " While investigating the suspicious disappearance of DCI Alan Moffat, Robin and Audrey run into Paul Stainer, an old friend of Robin who he parted ways with almost a year ago when Robin walked out on Paul overnight. Their investigation uncovers some hidden secrets about Moffat that Robin was oblivious to and Audrey has more questions about her family and where her roots lie. 1.03 "Sweeter In History " Robin tries to explain why he walked out on Paul, Nelson looks through police records about Audrey's parents disappearance and uncovers some hidden truths about them and Chief Superintendent Weir assigns newly qualified Detective Constable William Harwood to work along side Robin and Audrey on the murder of house wife in the east end. Who the killer is seems obviously at first but as they delve deeper into her life it soon becomes unclear. 1.04 "The Last Monarch " When one of Robin's godparents is found dead on his highland estate, He along with Audrey and William are sent by Matthew Weir to investigate his suspicious death which may hold a clue for Audrey in her search for answers regarding her parents. 1.05 "All My Friends " Claire comes to Robin with a story of a college student that was found dead. Audrey, Robin and DC Harwood investigate and discover that half of her class are potential suspects. 1.06 "Back In Black " The investigation into the murder of the brother of Scotland's First Minister in the west end of Glasgow is launched by Weir, only to come across con artist Amanda Crocker who appears to be pulling a long con on the son of the deceased. Meanwhile David Rankin extends a hand of friendship to Robin. 1.07 "Left With Someone Else " Audrey, Robin and William investigate the disappearance of a young woman who was last seen leaving a bar with an unknown man who she seems to know while none of her friends have heard of him. 1.08 "This Isn't The End " Annie calls Robin for help as Paul didn't come home from a job and has been missing for almost two days with no one knows anything about it and Nelson believes she has uncovered what really happened to Audrey's mother and borth her and Sammy's father all those years ago. Crossover Between episodes three and four of Little Lies, there is a crossover episode of The Black Isle Mysteries in which Anderson and Harwood make guest appearances. The episode is titled "The One That Got Away" Soundtrack/Themes *Robin Leishman's Theme - "Medicine" by Daughter *Audrey Anderson's Theme - "Where We Are" by Billy The Kid *Sarah Kyle's Theme - "Shine" by Take That *Claire Colbourne's Theme - "The Sting" by Gabriella Cilmi *Robin & David's Theme - "Time" by Steve Grand *Robin & Paul's Theme - "Say Something" by Tanner Patrick (cover) Category:Seasons